cardwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake's pro tips
There are a total of 32 Jake’s pro tips that are randomly given to the player at the end of a battle. Some are bad and mainly intended to make the player spend gems but some are actually useful. Here I listed of all them with commentaries to help you sort out how useful they really are: All heroes come with a unique ability to help you in battle. Choose a hero that compliments your deck strategy. - That's a pretty basic idea in any strategy game but useful nonetheless. Check the heroes page to know where you can get different heroes cards, and keep in mind that is extremely hard to get an specific hero in the algebraic chest so you probably want to stick with one you can get by beating quests like Flame Princess or Dr. Donut. Attack your opponents by putting creatures in undefended lanes. Empty Lanes = Direct Damage - Pretty straightforward tip. Just keep in mind that most opponents won't be defeated by a couple of early game direct hits, so in many cases you will have no option other than defeating most of your opponents creatures to than deal it the amount of damage necessary to achieve victory. Beating a Heart Quest for the first time will refill your Heart Energy to full! - One of the most useful tips. The last of every 3 quests is a heart quest. You can use that in your favor to get the most of your heart replenished instead of spending gems to do so. When you reach a heart quest you may want to spend the extra amount of hearts necessary to play that quest on previously beaten quests to get some loot (which will definitely be necessary to craft cards many times through the game). Creatures and Buildings on the board may be replaced with cards from your hand, but they’ll end up in the Discard Pile. - That may seem dumb at first glance but it is a really important tip as well. If you and your opponent are both low on health and you can replace a creature or a building that will deal the amount of damage to win the battle than you should do it. That is only the most obvious situation where you can se this resource but there are many others. Earn 3 Stars on a previously beaten Quest to get a free gem! - Another useful tip. There are a total of 120 quests therefore a maximum of 120 gems you can accomplish that way. Gems are useful to open algebraic chests and increase inventory space. Every turn you will get one more Magic Point to use until you reach 10 points total - You start every battle with 2 magic points. So the second turn you will have 3 points, than 4 on the next turn and so on until you reach turn 9 where you will have 10. Use that knowledge to use all your points every turn, which is pretty helpful in many situations. Gold Card are rare! Powerful! Limited! Unique! And hard to get your hands on - As stated in the magic cost theory page gold card get a 50% boost on attack (rounded down if odd) and defense (round up if odd). That makes them especially stronger than the regular cards. They are not limited and unique but are hard to get unfortunately. You can get them by opening algebraic chests (only for 3 star rarity and up), through loot on the last two quest areas (quest 91 through 120), by crafting (being unlocked gradually on the last quests and only for a few 1 and 2 star rarity cards) and by placing between 1st and 10th in the black card tournament (only 5 star rarity). Got too many cards? Use a gem to increase you inventory space - Every gem you use on that will increase your inventory space by 5. The ideal inventory space really depends on which and how many cards each player wants but you will definitely have to increase it sooner or later. There are many cards that you need to collect to use in the forge so I suggest you increase your inventory space instead of selling cards that may be useful later on. I, for example, collect cards from all factions and all kinds of spells and buildings and thus have an inventory space of 300, and I can definitely say that I only regret the last 2 or 4 gems I spent this way. If you are not going to do so and stick to only one or two factions for example you certainly won’t need such a large inventory. I suggest you increase it when it starts to get full by spending no more than 4 gems at a time. Check the crafting recipes page if you want to get a better idea of what cards you will need for later use. Have you collected the Earl of Lemongrab Hero Card yet? Unacccepptablle! - Useless tip, it is only a joke referencing the cartoon. I strongly advise you against attempting to get any specific hero card in the algebraic chest, as you may end up spending every gem you can get by beating quest and still fail. Have you collected the Ricardio The Heart Guy Hero Card yet? Different Heroes have different abilities - Although this is true it is not really useful. As I said before you should stick to heroes that can be obtained other than the ones on the algebraic chest. If you do get a useful hero by opening the algebraic chest you can then plan to use it but make sure you don’t do the opposite. Heart Energy regenerates over time. Come back when its full or use a gem to refill! - I really think that is a VERY BAD TIP! Gems are hard to get and somewhat limited so they should only be spent very carefully. I really think the only time you should spend gems on hearts is when you have the possibility the reach 1st place in a black card tournament! You get one heart every 15 minutes so I suggest you to be patient and save your gems for a more useful purpose. Hero abilities have turn timers. You have to play a number of turns it the battle before you can use it - Each hero has an ability and a timer for it, which is usually 3, 4 or 5 turns. Once you use it the timer stars again, but keep in mind that if you don’t use the timer won’t start again. So, of course the ideal and usually best is to use it immediately when it is available but that is not so on some few situations, so you have the play to learn the best moment in different situations. Higher points on your cards equals better cards. That’s just how we do - For creatures that is true for total stats and that is what the magic cost theory demonstrates. For spells that happens theoretically but that is pretty arguable as there is a lot more strategy involved. For buildings that is not so as all buildings cost 1. Homies help homies, so tell your homies about Card Wars. - This tip probably means that if you have many friends playing the game they will discover different card drop locations and think of different strategies to teach you, because there are no direct help inside the game from other players. Fortunately for us, we have the wikia to show us everything we need to know about the game! If you lose a battle, don’t be afraid to use a gem to resurrect and reshuffle your deck - For me that is ANOTHER VERY BAD TIP! I only did this few times and I regret all of them! If you lose a quest you will have plenty of time to play it again later. The way I see this is only justified if you have the possibility of a gold card drop (beyond quest 90) and even then it is really improbable that is the case! Its okay to love Card Wars more than you love people - Hahaha, that is my favorite tip, even though it is not an actual tip. Think about this and take a break if you feel like you are playing too much Card Wars! Also a reference to Jake in the episode Juice up your jams by opening algebraic chests - This is a useful tip as it is the way you will use most of your gems. Try to open the chest during the card carnivals, there is one for every faction and a few more things (you can check more about it at the chests page). The carnivals always happen in the middle of black card tournaments (which is about 1 week before it ends and 1 week before the next one starts, check black card tournament for that date) and usually starts on Thursday or Friday and usually end on the daybreak between Saturday and Sunday. Mix it up! Try making different deck combos to try out new strategies! - Pretty nice tip! By trying different things on our deck you develop strategy skills and more. You can/should also try strategies that opponents useto see if they fit your playing style. Need more coins? Sell some cards or replay previous quests to earn some dough - Selling cards can be a tricky decision. Each creature is worth (from 1 star to 5): 10, 100, 5k, 25k, 50k. And 10 times more if golden. Each spell or building is worth (from 1 star to 5): 10, 100, 1k, 5k, 25k. So if you have many rarity 1 or 2 stars cards they won’t up to much money, on the other hand if you have a golden 4 or 5 stars they are worth a lot, but they are really hard to get so I myself think it is not worth to sell such cards. Also selling low rarity cards can also be regrettable as they can be very useful in crafting. I suggest you specially don’t sell cards such as wandering bald man, falling star, dark portal, tome of ankhs and wizard migraine as they are some of the most useful in crafting! Open a Premium Chest during a Card Party and you might get something super amazing. Maybe! - Another good tip. As I said before you should try to open chests during carnivals as you will have a greater chance of getting something useful for your deck. Rainbow creatures may be played on any landscape! But their stats are much lower. - As stated on Magic cost theory page, rainbow creatures have half the maximum total stats a faction creature has! They are not really desirable on decks with only one landscape so I suggest you only use them on such decks if their ability makes up for their low stats! On the other hand rainbow creatures are important on decks with more than one landscape and absolutely indispensable on decks with 4 different landscapes! Replay Quests to craft as many cards as you can at the Forge. - You will definitely need to craft many cards at the forge as you move up on the quests. Check the highest card drop rates and/or quests page to see which quests will give you the loots you want. Sucking at something is the first step at becoming sorta good at something. Try again if you lose a round. - Don’t be disappointed if one quest is hard to get through. Everyone needs some time playing to get used to hit the Battle Wheel effectively. The Battle Wheel is your main weapon to win matches, NEVER turn it off! Super rare, awesomely powerful Hero cards may be found in Algebraic Chests. - This is true, but as I said before you can’t depend on a specific hero from the algebraic chest to get your game going. If you want to attempt to get heroes from the algebraic chest, you can wait for the hero card carnival, but this may take months! Take a break once in a while and chillax! - Pretty straightforward. Playing too much may get you stressed or similar so take a break and don’t let that happen! There are 5 kinds of chests. The Skele-chest drops Super Awesome loot. It drops on later quests. Word up. - All chests dropped on quests have between 1 and 5 stars on it and a card matching that rarity. On the first quests you can only get 1 star rarity cards for loot, and as you progress you will see that the loot rarity will increase. The first quest with the possibility of a nice card drop is 17; for the rare card is quest 37; for the very rare it is quest 46; and for the algebraic rare it is quest 70. Things getting too spicy for ya? Play previous quests to level up your Hero and increase their stats! - Another good tip. The best quest for earning XP and coins is the last Heart quest, so keep that in mind when you replay a quest looking to earn those. Whoever knew kicking digital bootay could be so rewarding? Replay quest to get for cards for the forge. - We have already talked about that, nothing new to add here. You can long tap or double tap a card to Zoom in and see it up close. - Another completely straightforward tip, nothing to comment. You can use Gold Coins to open Cool Chests! - Probably where you will spend most of your coins. They are also used to craft cards and look for opponents in black card tournament. You have 5 different decks that you can pre-set to choose from at the Versus screen. - The versus screen is what comes up when you click on a quest icon, remember you can change decks and heroes from there. Your Hero ability will flash when its ready. Hero abilities have Turn Timers. - We also talked about this already. These are all 32 Jake’s Pro Tips, hope you will make the best of it! Category:Help